caelestorfandomcom-20200214-history
ARC Edition 1
The Amazing Race Celestial Edition (ARC) 1 is the first installment of Caelestor's Fantasy Game version of the Emmy award-winning reality competition show The Amazing Race. Legs 1-8 were hosted at the Online Reality Game (ORG) Tavern in Zetaboards, while the last two were hosted at the Reality TV Tavern in Zetaboards. Development and Format ARC Edition 1 was a traditional non-live ORG that began on 6/3. In the fictional timeline of the race, filming began on 10/1/10 and ended 10/21/10. The race spaned 10 countries over 6 continents, including exotic locales such as Guatemala, Indonesia, the Maldives, Azerbaijan, and Rwanda. Locations scouted for this edition of the race but were ultimately unused included Italy, France, Monaco, and Bahrain. The inaugural edition of the race introduced three elements not seen in the original version of the race. The first was the Indefinite Yield, a variant that allowed teams to be yielded for either one hour or until another team showed up. The second was the Tollway, which allows one team to force another to surrender all local currency they have on hand. The last was the Bypass, a special Pit Stop prize that allows one team to nullify one COP used against them. In addition to these elements, the Switchback (a memory-based task or a memorable previous challenge) was also featured in the final two legs of the race. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *A Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A yellow » means the team chose to use a Yield; « indicates the team who received it. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it. Additional Notes *The roadblock tally does not include unaired roadblocks. *Leg 1 was a double-length leg. Penalties for speeding in Texas and not walking on foot to La Merced Church were assessed at the end of the leg. *Leg 2 contained an unused blind Indefinite Yield. *Leg 3 contained an unused Regular Yield and unused U-turn. *Leg 4 was a double-length leg. JD and Turk were eliminated at the midpoint for being over 10 hours behind the second-to-last team. JD and Turk attempted to use the Indefinite Yield on Mixxo and Kennedy, but because the latter had already passed the clue box, it failed to work. *Leg 5 contained an unused Tollway. *Leg 6 contained an unused Marked for Elimination Booth and unused U-turn. *Leg 7 contained 2 Fast Forwards and an unused Tollway. *Leg 8 contained a Blind U-turn and a Regular Yield. *Leg 9 contained an Indefinite Yield and a U-turn. Prizes Multiple prizes were awarded throughout the race. *'Leg 1.' Mina and Lita won a bypass for coming in first at the leg midpoint, while Zoey and Oliver won an additional COP for coming in first at the pitstop. *'Leg 2.' JD and Turk were awarded a $10 USD credit for coming in first at the pitstop. *'Leg 3.' Zoey and Oliver were allowed to take $15 USD from one team (Glenn and Kelly) as a reward for coming in first at the pitstop. *'Leg 4.' Glenn and Kelly earned 100,000 Rp for arriving first at the leg midpoint, while Zoey and Oliver won a bypass for coming in first at the pitstop. *'Leg 5.' Alexandra and Andrea won an additional COP for arriving first at the pitstop. *'Leg 6'. Zoey and Oliver were awarded a $10 USD credit for coming in first at the pitstop. *'Leg 7.' Alexandra and Andrea were awarded a map of England for arriving first at the pitstop. *'Leg 8.' Alexandra and Andrea were awarded a $25 USD credit for arriving first at the pitstop. *'Leg 9'. Alexandra and Andrea were awarded a $10 USD and $20 USD credit for arriving first at the leg midpoint and the pitstop respectively. *'Leg 10. '''ARC Edition 1 Winners Title. Episode Title Quotes *'Leg 1.' Is this the producer's way of sabotaging and killing us all? - ''Emil *'Leg 2.' We're stripping down our money like it's pole dancing! - Matt *'Leg 3.' It's a rich girl's world! - Andrea *'Leg 4A.' At the end we'll take a Ferrari and drive it to the finish! - Kelly *'Leg 4B.' This is girl power! - Andrea *'Leg 5.' The chicks and the chickens will look at me as their god! - Kennedy *'Leg 6'. Imma Beckslappin' yo girl, punk! - Kelly *'Leg 7.' Do we have to be last again?! ''- Mixxo'' *'Leg 8.' We need tons more drama here! - Zoey *'Leg 9A.' Now I know why you failed drivers Ed! - Andrea *'Leg 9B.' Tá siad ar buile! - Bystander *'Leg 10'. This is it, Do or Die! - Seto Race Summary Leg 1 (USA → Guatemala) *La Porte, Texas (San Jacinto State Park - San Jacinto Memorial) (Starting Line) * Houston (George Bush Intercontinental Airport) to Guatemala City, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guatemala Guatemala] (La Aurora International Airport) *Guatemala City (Centro Cultural Miguel Ángel Asturias) *Guatemala City (Kaminaljuyu) *La Antigua Guatemala (Cerro de La Cruz) *La Antigua Guatemala (La Merced Church) (Elimination Point / Overnight Rest) * La Antigua Guatemala (Santa Catalina Arch) to Santiago Atitlan (Cojolya Weaving Center and Museum) *Santiago Atitlan (Shrine of Maximón) *Atitlan Nature Reserve (Enclosed Butterfly Preserve) *Panajachel (Atitlan Hotel) In the first roadblock of the race, one team member had to find a Mayan calendar in Kaminaljuyu that would enable them to convert the data from its Gregorian to its Mayan counterpart. This leg’s detour was a choice between Zip and Zoom. In Zip, teams made their way to the top of the reserve and rode a zipline to receive their next clue. In Zoom, teams, with only a photograph, had to identify the White-Nosed Coati and use a camera to take a video of the animal in action. ;Additional Tasks *Upon arrival in Guatemala, teams had to search for the largest "jaguar" in the country: the Centro Cultural Miguel Ángel Asturias. *At the Centro Cultural, teams were instructed to find the city buried under the capital, a reference to Kaminaljuyu. *At the Cerro de la Cruz, teams had to create a traditional alfombra de aserrin resembling the Amazing Race Clue Envelope. Once the instructor approved, they needed to proceed on foot to the largest water fountain in Antigua Guatemala and sign up for one of three departure times to a mystery destination the next day. *At Santiago Atitlan, teams had to find Maximon using only a photo. *At the reserve, teams were given a picture of an adult butterfly. They then had to locate the egg, larva, and pupa of the species somewhere within the preserve. Leg 2 (Guatemala → Ecuador) * Guatemala City (La Aurora International Airport) to Quito, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ecuador Ecuador] (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) *Quito (El Panecillo) *Pichincha (Summit) *Calacali, Quito (Equator Monument) *San Antonio, Quito (Mitad del Mundo) In this leg's roadblock, one team member had to assemble a map of the world and answer 6 mystery questions. To win this leg's Fast Forward, one team had to follow a priest to the Iglesia de la Compañía de Jesús to pay their respects to the Patron Saint of Ecuador, Mariana de Jesús. ;Additional Tasks *Teams traveled by TelefériQo to reach the summit of the volcano. *At the summit, teams had to herd 10 llamas along a marked trail in order to receive their next clue. Leg 3 (Ecuador → Australia) * Quito (Mariscal Sucre International Airport]) to Melbourne, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia] (Melbourne Airport) *Melbourne (Melbourne & Olympic Parks) *City of Port Phillip (Albert Park) '' (Unused, Unaired)'' *Melbourne (Centre Place) *Melbourne (Royal Exhibition Building and Carlton Gardens) In this leg's detour, teams chose between Blow and Throw. In Throw, teams had to learn how to use the boomerang, a traditional aboriginal hunting tool, to knock down 5 pots hanging in the air. In Blow, teams had to learn to play the didgeridoo and then perform a duet to the satisfaction of the instructor. Teams may then knock down more targets or perform to the public to obtain more money. This leg's roadblock had one team member searching the busy streets and narrow alleys of Melbourne for a specific street art painting and its author, who would hand them the next clue. ;Additional Note *After the detour, teams could only make their way around the city via tram or by walking. Leg 4 (Australia → Indonesia) * Melbourne (Melbourne Airport]) to Sidoarjo, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesia Indonesia] (Juanda International Airport) *Surabaya (Heroes Monument) *Surabaya (Monkasel at Delta Plaza) *Malang (Padepokan Seni Mangun Dharma) *Ngliyep Beach (Leg Midpoint, Teams are told to continue) * Blitar (Grave of Sukarno) to Surakarta (Kasunanan Palace) *Yogyakarta (Kotagede) *near Borobudur (Wayon Temple) The detour for this leg was Labor or Leisure. In Labor, teams made their way to Tanjung Perak, one of the busiest ports in Southeast Asia, and hauled 20 barrels of rice from an obscure shipping container to a truck. Once complete, the foreman would give them their next clue. In Leisure, teams made their way to the House of Sampoerna and learned the art of Wayang Kulit. They had to put on a skit to the satisfaction of three judges, who would hand them their next clue after a job well done. Teams could earn more money by hauling additional barrels of rice or performing to the public. This leg's roadblock had one team member facing a local in a game of Surakarta. To win this leg's fast forward, one team had to dig up a token depicting the komodo dragon buried deep beneath the sands of Ngliyep Beach. Additional Tasks *At the start of the leg, teams were given an image of the Heroes Monument and told to fly to the "City of Heroes." *At the Heroes Monument, teams were given a model of Delta Plaza, where they had to search one of two nearby monuments for their next clue. *At Padepokan Seni Mangun Dharma, teams had to search through thousands of batik cloths for one that contained their next clue. *At Ngliyep Beach, teams had to dig up and assemble a puzzle depicting Sukarno, the first president of Indonesia. They then had to figure out that their next clue was located at his grave in Blitar. *At Kotagede, teams had to paint a traditional batik painting resembling the model given to them. Once the instructor approved, teams would receive their next clue. Leg 5 (Indonesia → Maldives) *Yogyakarta (Kraton Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat) * Yogyakarta to Hulhulé Island, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maldives Maldives] (Malé International Airport) *Hulhulé Island (Airport Jetty) * Maldives Victory to Malé (Jetty No. 8) *Malé (Islamic Centre) * Malé to Vihamanaafushi Island The roadblock for this leg was to explore the Maldives Victory wreck, searching for eight gold coins and a special insignia to trade for the next clue. The detour was a choice between Fishy and Fruity. In Fishy, teams had to sail out to a marked area in a dhoni, where they had to obtain five tunas using traditional fishing gear. They could then proceed to a fisherman and exchange their catch for their next clue. In Fruity, teams had to make their way to Maarukeytu Hota and prepare Raa, a sweet and flavoursome toddy tapped from the crown of palm tree trunks. They must serve Raa to thirsty patrons, accumulating enough tips to earn 50 Rufiya in order to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward of this leg was awarded to the first team to assemble a traditional dhoni on the beaches of Hulhulé. Additional Tasks *At the airport jetty, teams chose one of ten marked dhonis as water transportation for the rest of the leg. Leg 6 (Maldives → Azerbaijan) *Vihamanaafushi Island (Dock) * Vihamanaafushi Island to Hulhulé Island (Airport Jetty) * Hulhulé Island (Malé International Airport) to Baku, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azerbaijan Azerbaijan] (Heydar Aliyev International Airport) *Baku Old City (Palace of the Shirvanshahs) *Baku (Fountain Square) *Khachmaz (Bostanly Village) *Khachmaz (Sarkartapa) This leg's detour was a choice between Ethnic Feast and Exotic Dance. In Ethnic Feast, teams made their way to the local resturaunt and consumed a traditional 5-course Azeri meal. When they had finished their food, the chef would hand them their next clue. In Exotic Dance, teams made their way to the Azerbaijan Philharmonic State Hall, where they had to learn a traditional Azeri dance and perform it to a panel of judges. If the panel of judges approved of their performance, they would receive their next clue; otherwise, they would have to wait ten minutes before trying again. In this roadblock, one team member had to search Bostanly Village for five plaques depicting titles of famous Central Asian works. They would then be able to go to the village bookstore, weigh the books, and use the mass as the password to a safe containing their next clue. The catch was that the plaques were not only written in Azeri, but decoys written in other languages such as Persian, Arabic, and Turkish, were also present. This leg's Fast Forward was awarded to the first team to deliver silk via a karabakh horse to two people and return to the Old City with proof of payment. ;Additional Tasks *Teams were given a 10-manat bill at the start of the leg. They had to realize their next destination was depicted on the back of the bill. Leg 7 (Azerbaijan → Rwanda) *Baku (Nizami Museum of Azberaijan Literature) * Baku (Heydar Aliyev International Airport) to Kigali, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rwanda Rwanda] (Kigali International Airport) *Nyamata (Genocide Memorial) *Kigali (Bourbon Cafe) *Kigali (Kimihurura) *Kigali (Hotel des Mille Collines) This leg's detour was a choice between Perfect Aim and Perfect Balance. In Perfect Aim, teams had to use three traditional African weapons to hit three targets away. In Perfect Balance, teams had to transport 10 liters of water from a nearby well to Nyamata, a chore commonly performed by women and children in Africa. The roadblock was to prepare a batch of coffee, one of Rwanda's most famous products, and then sell and/or drink all of it. Leg 8 (Rwanda → England, UK) * Kigali (Kigali International Airport) to Birmingham, England, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom United Kingdom] (Birmingham International Airport) *Stratford-Upon-Avon (Shakespeare's Birthplace) *Stratford-Upon-Avon (Royal Shakespeare Theater) *Nottingham (City of Caves) *Sherwood Forest Country Park (Major Oak) *near Ollerton (Thoresby Hall) This leg's detour was a choice between two tasks related to William Shakespeare's plays: Comedy (The Merchant of Venice) and Tragedy (Romeo and Juliet). In Comedy, teams searched on foot for Basanio to receive a sack of money. They then had to find a bank nearby and deliver the payment before Shylock takes a pound of Antonio's Flesh. In Tragedy, teams must locate Friar Lawrence in the city church and help him deliver a message to Romeo about Juliet. In this leg's roadblock, one team member had to help Robin Hood and his Merry Men find a treasure chest in the Sherwood Forest. Additional Tasks *Teams were given an image of Shakespeare at the start of the leg and told to travel to his home. *After the detour, teams had to descend into Nottingham's cave network and search the labyrinth of tunnels for their next clue. *After finding their clue in the caves, teams had to drive themselves to Robin Hood's hideout. Leg 9 (England, UK → Ireland) *Trafford, Greater Manchester (Old Trafford) *Manchester (Piccadilly Gardens - Queen Victoria Statue) *Albert Dock, Liverpool (The Beatles Story) *Pier Head, Liverpool (The Three Graces) *Liverpool (Heritage Market) *William Brown Street, Liverpool (St. George's Hall) (Leg Midpoint; Teams told to continue) * Liverpool (Liverpool Harbour / Birkenhead) to Dublin, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ireland Ireland] (Dublin Harbor) *Dublin (Spire of Dublin) *Dublin (Dublin Castle) *Dublin (Phoenix Park - Phoenix Monument) * Dublin (Busáras) to Limerick (Bus Station) *Clondrinagh, Limerick (Country Road) *Limerick (St. John's Cathedral) *Limerick (King John's Castle) The first Detour of this leg had teams choosing to either Raise the Mast or Have a Blast. In Raise the Mast, teams made their way to Stanley Dock and helped a sailor raise the mast of a sailboat. Once the sailor deemed their boat safe, they could then sail out to a buoy in the harbor and pick up their next clue. In Have a Blast, teams made their way to Atlantic Park and learned morris dancing from a professional dance troupe. Once they could execute their moves properly, a panel of judges would award them their next clue. In this leg's second detour, teams chose between Four-Leaf Clover and Four-Wheel Drive. In Four-Leaf Clover, teams made their way to St. Stephen's Green and searched a pile of shamrocks, the national symbol of Ireland, for a four-leaf clover that would give them good luck and that they could exchange for their next clue. In Four-Wheel Drive, teams made their way to Harold's Cross Greyhound Stadium and participated in Rally Racing. Each member had to complete 5 laps of the course within a time limit in order to receive their next clue. This leg's roadblock had one team member playing Irish road bowling along the Clondrinagh country road. They had to complete the course in as few throws as possible to avoid time penalties. In the first Switchback of this race, teams had to count potatoes, a staple part of the Irish diet. They had to present the cleric with a number of potatoes equal to the total amount of USD given to them at the start of each leg (excluding monetary prizes) so that they would be allowed to proceed to the Pit Stop. Additional Tasks *At Old Trafford, teams had to keep a soccer ball in the air for two minutes in order to receive their next clue. *The clue at the Piccadilly Gardens had teams search for the only museum in the world solely devoted to the Beatles. *At The Beatles Story, teams had to listen to a band play five popular British songs. Then, they had to search for the CD that corresponds to each of those songs. When they have found the correct 5 CDs, the vocalist will hand them their next clue. *After the detour, teams were only given an image of the Phoenix Monument as their clue. Leg 10 (Ireland → USA) * Shannon (Shannon Airport) to Houston (George Bush Intercontinental Airport) *Houston (Minute Maid Park) *Houston (Wortham Theater Center) *Houston (Reliant Astrodome) *Houston (Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center - Building 30) *La Porte (San Jacinto State Park - USS Texas) *La Porte (San Jacinto State Park - San Jacinto Monument) *Galveston (Moody Gardens) (Finish Line) In the final Roadblock of the race, one team member participated in a game of horseshoes. Each player had to pitch horseshoes so that three of them hit the target spire. In the Switchback and the final task of the race, teams completed a "monumental" challenge: given 24 pictures of monuments and statues, they had to identify the 9 that had been featured on the race. When they obtained the correct answer (GALVESTON), they then had to figure out the location of the finsh line at Galveston's most famous landmark: the Moody Gardens. Additional Tasks *At Minute Maid Park, teams had to search through the five major venues of Houston's Theater District (Alley Theatre, Hobby Center for the Performing Arts, Jesse H. Jones Hall for the Performing Arts, Bayou Place, and Wortham Theater Center) to obtain puzzle pieces. They then had to piece their puzzle together at the venue of the only opera company in the U.S. to win a Grammy, a Tony, and an Emmy (the Houston Opera Company) - Wortham Theater Center. Their puzzle would reveal their next destination, the Reliant Astrodome. *After the Roadblock, teams were told to find Mission Control, a reference to the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center. Once there, they went to a virtual simulation room, where they had to successfully recreate the famed landing of the Eagle when Apollo 11 first arrived at the moon in order to receive their next clue from the astronaut. *Upon completing the virtual simulation task, teams were given an image of the USS Texas, their next destination. There, the teams were then told to make their way on foot to where the race began: the San Jacinto Monument. Category:Race Summary Category:Race Summary